King of Demons: The Tigress Goddess
by NaruYugi4ever
Summary: AU: what if Orochimaru obtained a scroll that sent him to the Three Kingdoms era, now Naruto must stop him before it's too late with his allies as well as his 2 mates the Tigress Goddess and the Fighter of Peace.
1. prologue

King of Demons: The Tigress Goddess and the Fighter of Peace

Main Pairing: Naruto U. & Sun Shang Xiang

Prologue Arrival of the Future King of Demons, plans, and new allies

Hokage tower: main office

Silence is the only thing you could hear for minute's on-end as Tsunade just got done finishing informing her shinobi of Orochimaru's recent movements and everyone was thinking of how to deal with this threat Orochimaru just brought, then suddenly a voice said "I'll go" and everyone turned around and saw Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba says " so … you think you can take care of Orochimaru in the past at the time of the Three Kingdoms era … get real no one can defeat Orochimaru at least not during the Three Kingdoms era for none have fought in their kind of war". Said Kiba and Naruto replied "you're wrong … you see I have fought in 150 wars all of them took place at Makai at the Demon Lords who I went to war against and … I won EVERY single war against the Demon Lords who's strategic and tactical prowess can outsmart any member of the Nara clan easily in about 3 moves far ahead of said Nara in question". Said Naruto who after done talking just shocked everyone with that piece of information.

Tsunade then says "you have fought in 150 wars and you didn't tell us .. Why"? Asked Tsunade

And Naruto replies "well first is the fact that no one asked and second even if I told the truth who among you would have believed me" said Naruto in reply

No one had an answer for that one and then says " ok we got that out of the way now first ill need the scroll of the Jutsu that Orochimaru had that the ANBU recovered and second I'll leave my headband behind so no one not even Orochimaru will know who sent me at that particular era". Said Naruto

Tsunade after thinking all the information over nods her head and hands over to Naruto the scroll who then immediately reads it and then hands it back to Tsunade then leaves the headband on the desk and dispels revealing that it was a **Kage Bunshin **which surprises them and all wonder just how powerful and intelligent Naruto really is.

Time Three Kingdoms era place: outside Xia Pi

We see three warriors riding on horseback when all three just felt a sudden change in the wind when one of the warriors said "I somehow get the feeling all of our futures just changed hopefully for the better ." said the warrior

Scene change: outside Wei camp

We see our blonde hero doing a recon of the area when he suddenly heard a voice he would recognize anywhere it was the voice of Orochimaru who said "very good Kabuto, now that we're a part of Wei it will be that much easier to be a future ruler of the world … however just like any good Empire there will always be some kind of rebel force to oppose us .. So now all we have to do is kill all of the Sun family early so they don't become a threat to us and are rule in the future". Said Orochimaru to his right-hand man Kabuto

That was enough information for Naruto who immediately left the scene undetected by Orochimaru and Kabuto and arrived at a relatively unknown place to the blonde's mind who sat down at a tree he came across and meditated not realizing that the same warrior who made the comment earlier would come across him.

Zhang Liao always wanted to find a purpose to use his might most effectively when he spotted our blonde hero in his meditative stance and said as politely as he could since he could clearly see that the warrior was meditating on something serious if the facial expressions "what are you doing here don't you know that this area is under Lord Lu Bu's leadership". Said Zhang Liao and Naruto simply opened his eyes and said "  
no, I was unaware of this area being under this Lu Bu's protection and leadership … in my haste after coming across some disturbing information that I came across and thus meditated on it to solve some kind of solution to this situation with the least amount of difficulty." Replied Naruto who after standing up then said "would you like to come with me brave and proud warrior after this situation is taken care of along side with the war going on ... You and I both know that after the war's done your skills might lessen to the point of being rusty, would you like to return with me at my own lands and nation which I lead". Offered Naruto

And Zhang Liao after thinking about it realize that the warrior in front of him was right so he then decided to join him but, first he said " before I give you my answer I would like to learn the name of the warrior before me". Asked Zhang Liao

And Naruto replied "very well I'm Naruto Namikaze the current leader of my nation of Aisugakure on the Elemental Nations that I'm a part of". Answered Naruto

And Zhang Liao nods and replies "it's an honor to meet you Lord Naruto, I'm Zhang Liao and I accept to join you after all is said and done at hand". Said Zhang Liao

Naruto nods and both walk away from the location and move on to a bright new future together at a place where might is used daily.

this is my 2nd fic I'm doing don't worry I haven't abandoned my 1st fic but my beta reader is a little slow do to bad connection on his end, furthermore this current fan fic will be done without a beta reader no exceptions.*

NaruYugifan4ever out.


	2. Chapter 1

King of Demons: The Tigress Goddess, the Fighter of Peace

Disclaimer: I own nothing. On to the fic

Chapter 1 gaining new allies, meeting the Sun family, and creating a new alliance

As Zhang Liao and Naruto walked side-by-side Zhang Liao was thinking about something and decided to voice his thoughts to his new Lord " my Lord, earlier you were meditating on something that apparently was grieve .. What was it"? Asked Zhang Liao

Naruto replies "very well since you our probably the most loyal warrior I've ever seen it's only fair to inform you of my thoughts". Said Naruto who then proceeded to say "I was trying to find away to kill someone without letting a certain ruling family die in the process". Answered Naruto

Zhang Liao was shocked to hear that from his new Lord then after collecting himself asked "who among the ruling families is being targeted for murder/assassination". Said Zhang Liao.

Naruto replies "the ruling family of Wu the Sun family is being targeted for murder/assassination." Answered Naruto

Zhang Liao is shocked again and says only one word after recovering "why" said Zhang Liao

Naruto replied "Because Orochimaru the leader of this conspiracy knows that if he ever hopes to have a Dark Empire unopposed that it's always good to kill the most influential family which is the Sun Family … since Orochimaru knows that in the long-term that said family will have a lot of people under it's banner to overthrow him.. Which he doesn't want to happen." Said Naruto

Zhang Liao after hearing his new Lord's explanation is shocked to hear this and after thinking it over knows that his Lord is right and then asks "Do you have a plan to counter this threat that Orochimaru poses to the Sun Family." Asked Zhang Liao

Naruto nods and says " I do and we will now make our first move which is this… 1st is that you must find the Dragon of Chang Shan and convincingly talk him into joining me as a member of my own force. 2nd is that after you're done doing that as well as leading the Dragon if Chang Shan in friendly Wu territory where I'll then meet up with him and I'll go from there on my end, is to infiltrate Wei's ranks as my spy and monitor Orochimaru's movements while reporting said movements discreetly without Orochimaru or Wei knowing since anyone of Wei's troops could report you to Cao Cao and thus Orochimaru as well and try as good as you can convince some of Wei's best Generals to serve me after the war is done. 3rd and final move from us is that after the first two are done I'll then search for the Sleeping Dragon and recruit him on my side since if there's one thing deadlier about one Sleeping Dragon is that there's two Sleeping Dragons on one side both with me and Wu in general that is my plan for now .. you have your first two orders to carry out, take your time no need to rush after all we didn't want Orochimaru to detect your movements early Zhang Liao … now go with the Heaven's blessing and speed." Said Naruto and Zhang Liao after hearing the plan and the orders bows to Naruto then mounts his horse and takes off.

Scene Change: Wu territories

We see the Sun family training in relative peace not knowing that Naruto is watching over them protectively when all of a sudden an attack was unleashed upon the family from elite mercenaries and Naruto immediately acted to insure that the Sun family doesn't get eliminated so, Naruto then grabs his two weapons the Fierce Dragon and Tenro and heads into battle.

Battle Scene

We see the Sun family fighting against the elite mercenaries of about 5000 troops giving their all against them when Sun Shang Xiang saw at the corner of her eye a yellow flash and wonders who it is?

Naruto through the yellow flash kills straight away about 1000 troops out of the 5000 that the mercenaries had and all of a sudden stops in front of Sun Shang Xiang who's immediately interested in our blonde hero a side from the fact that her thoughts are more along the desiring woman than the warrior that she's known to be.

Naruto looks behind him at Sun Shang Xiang and despite that battle going on the two can't help but, exchange some looks and then Naruto diverts his attention to what's in front of him much to Shang Xiang's displeasure deep down as a woman while the warrior understands what Naruto is doing and lets it slide … for now.

Naruto after looking in front of him saw an attack headed his way and merely caught it with his bare hands and pulls the sword down and kills the troop in front of him with his own sword right through the enemy's stomach and following the kill uses **Shunpo **and begins decimation of the enemy who after losing 2500 dead started fearing Naruto just like Iwa did at his father and fled, Naruto allows them to flee letting the Nidaime Kiiroi Senkou feared even at this day and age.

Battle Scene: End

After the Battle was over Sun Ce approached Naruto and says "thank you, warrior for saving my family … I would be honored if you would join me". Asked Sun Ce and Naruto thinks for awhile and quickly recognizes the warrior in front of him as Sun Ce and replies "yes, I'll join you with a brand new alliance that will allow me to help your family of any threats against them as a General of your army since that way I can successfully keep your family safe … and before you ask yes, there's a conspiracy to murder/assassinate your family and friends one-by-one … and after the threat has been dealt with I can be a ally for you to aid in this war .. What do you think yes or no"? Said Naruto.

Sun Ce after thinking about it nods and says in reply "let's head to my castle within my lands we'll talk more about the conspiracy once we are at my home ... by the way what is your name?" asked Sun Ce.

Naruto nods to both requests and replies "very well, my name is Naruto Namikaze and I accept your offer to join you Sun Ce". Answered Naruto who after giving his answer calls for his horse via whistling and then mounts his horse and then looks behind him and says " the sooner we get at your place the sooner I can inform you about what we'll do for both the war and the conspiracy". Said Naruto.

The Sun family after talking about it amongst themselves nods and mounts their own horses and rides along Naruto in total peace waiting to arrive at Wu's capital where the Sun family resides.

Nothing to say but, this NaruYugifan4ever out see you next time.


	3. Chapter 2

King of Demons: The Tigress Goddess

Chapter 2

We see Naruto and company arriving at Wu's capital to discuss some disturbing information about the ruling family when Sun Shang asks "so, what would a would-be assassin want with us". Asked Sun Shang and Naruto replied "well, since we're mostly in Wu's capital just not in the main building ... I guess I could answer … you see someone truly evil wishes to create his own Empire of Darkness and Evil unopposed since, he knows that right now your family isn't that influential however, he is seeing it in the long-term and knows that you very well could be a threat to him and his Empire via the people which you serve since with influence one becomes a threat to those who wish evil upon others .. That is why this Evil individual would kill your family and friends". Said Naruto

Sun Shang although grateful of the information still can't help but, be appalled that someone would kill her family just to remain unopposed in an Evil Empire when Sun Ce says "so, who is the one you speak of Naruto since it sounds like you know him very well." Asked Sun Ce.

Naruto replies "this monsters name is Orochimaru … the reason I say he's a monster well ... you'll soon see why once we get inside your home to continue talking without worrying about possible spy's eavesdropping on us." Answered Naruto and Sun Ce nods and within minutes after some talking the company arrived at the Sun Families home.

After the horses were taken to the royal stables Naruto and company are now in the main hall of the palace when Sun Shang asks "soo, are you going to show us why this Orochimaru is a monster as you put it Naruto"? Said Sun Shang and Naruto simply nods and whispers in a small voice a Genjutsu to be used and the all of a sudden the main hall turned into what looked like an abandoned base in the Sun Family's mind when Naruto says "what you're seeing is an illusion that although isn't completely real will show you why I call Orochimaru the monster he is and not a human being." Said Naruto and remarkably only Sun Shang understood what Naruto was saying so she simply told in whispers a way for her brothers to understand and after that the brothers then they understand and watched what Naruto was showing them when they heard loud screams and were tempted to help end such screams but, remembered that it's an illusion and plus this already could have happened not realizing that their thoughts are right on target and then they saw a man they're assuming is Orochimaru and follow the sound of screams when they realized that the sound was coming from a child of about 7 years of age with Orochimaru standing over head grinning manically on what transpired when all of a sudden the illusion stopped and they were back in the main hall when Naruto said "now you see why Orochimaru is more a monster than a human being … because although what you heard and saw already happened could also happen in these lands should your family and friends die by his hands". Said Naruto and the entire Sun family and friends vow in their minds to kill Orochimaru and any of his followers too.

Time skip 4 hours later

After negotiating what he would do while on the Wu side Naruto decided to step outside for some fresh air not realizing that Sun Shang was following him and she decided to be a woman and put the warrior to sleep and stands beside Naruto and says "so, what do you think of Wu Naruto". Asked Sun Shang and Naruto replied "well, to be honest my home of Aisugakure is very similar to this and that makes me fall in love with the place a little easier". Said Naruto

Sun Shang nods and decides to put her plan into action and says "you know Naruto there is a room you can stay in that you can sleep in … would you like to see the room which you'll be staying for your stay Naruto". Asked Sun Shang and Naruto nods and says "lead the way Shang Xiang". Said Naruto and Sun Shang nods bit, inside is jumping in joy that so far her plan is working flawlessly and leads Naruto to his room that little does he know is the closest to her own room as well and they both enter his room and Sun Shang secretly locks the door and asks to Naruto "so, what do you think of the room Naruto"? Said Sun Shang and Naruto replies "it's nice and warm and cozy ... I like it very much". Answered Naruto and Sun Shang nods and then Makes her move and stands in front of Naruto and gathers her inner courage kisses Naruto on the lips and Naruto although shocked as hell responds in kind since he has really strong feelings for Sun Shang and Naruto picks up Sun Shang from the hips and carries her to the bed and like a true lover would gently lowers get down on the bed and did not once break the kiss and then caresses Sun Shang lovingly who moans in response to Naruto's ministrations and after some more kissing and caressing from both new official lovers both fell asleep together with the moon giving a soft look to the scene the lovers where in.

AN: only a couple things to talk about which is 1st that Sun Shang's model is #1 from Dynasty Warrior 5, Extreme Legends, and Empires and 2nd is that Naruto's model is basically a mix between Zhao Yun's DW6 appearance and Zhou Yu as well with Zhou Yu's appearance on the inside with Zhao Yun's armor on the outside with the color crimson and final AN is give this fic at least 5 reviews or more by the next chapter coming out.

NaruYugifan4ever out.


	4. Chapter 3

Notice!

I'm truly sorry my dear readers for not updating any of my fics for a long time but, the reason is simple: life it seems is a total bitch lol but, seriously I can't seem to find much time to either update my fics, make new ones, or even make a even better version of the current ones right now but, FEAR not for I will return with Bigger. Better. Badder. Fics as soon as I get a laptop ideally or similar means to do so then I will personally UNLEASH hell on all my fics current and future ones alike.

Furthermore I have read *offline* mind you several Naruto x Final Fantasy XIII crossovers I propose a challenge to authors to make a Naruto/Fang pairing only no other character not even the somewhat overdone Naruto/Lightning pairing, that said I have a few conditions for the Naruto/Fang challenge.

1st Naruto must be smart

2nd Naruto must be powerful godlike or not it's up to you

3rd Naruto must only love Fang no matter what

4th Naruto must be Fang's partner and thus feel understanding towards Pulsians including Fang

5th and final is Naruto must have a believable entry/exit to Cocoon w/Fang i.e. he enters Cocoon via seal and encounters Fang for the first time.

This is my first Naruto x Final Fantasy XIII challenge... I will have more challenges in the future.


End file.
